


Mesmerized

by goldenboyachilles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Song: Heather (Conan Gray), This is also my first work, Truth or Dare, We Die Like Men, im not good at tags, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenboyachilles/pseuds/goldenboyachilles
Summary: A fic loosely based on heather by Conan Gray, dialogue and situations were based on the song:)(inspiration from @anniezoldyck on tiktok!!)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Mesmerized

"Jesus it's so cold outside," Hinata complains as he waits for Kageyama. Kageyama and Hinata decided to start meeting late at night in the park for extra practice, much to the dismay of Hinata. "Why did I have to forget my jacket, on a December night of all nights"

"Quit complaining we have work to do," Kageyama says as he walks towards the bench Hinata is curled up on

"Well let me just apologize in advance for how terrible I'm going to be because I can't stop shivering," Hinata whined, Kageyama didn't look particularly impressed as he walked passed the bench and began quick stretches before their usually brutal practice sessions. As he peeled himself away from the bench, hinata watched Kageyama strech as he had for weeks, wondering when he started to think of him more than just a friend.

"Oi, hurry up"

"you hurry up" Hinata said mockingly under his breath

~~~

"Again!" Kageyama yelled for probably the 100th time that night

"I can't do this anymore! I'm too cold!"

"Well you should have remembered to bring a jacket"

"Whatever!" 

"Fine, go sit on a bench until you decide you want to get better rather than complain"

"A-Are you putting me in timeout?" Hinata’s eyes bugged as he internalized what Kageyama had just said to him. Kageyama just stared with his hands on his hips waiting for Hinata to obey, which he eventually did. He pouted over to the bench and sat down in a huff making as much noise as possible to annoy his friend. Hinata squeezed his eyes shut and began to pout angrily. After about 5 minutes of shivering and trying to explode Kageyama with his mind, Kageyama had had enough. 

“Fine. Put this on,” he said with only trace amounts of anger as he threw his jacket as Hinata. A barely audible gasp escaped his lips as Hinata stared at the jacket, waiting for him to take it back and tell him to go home.”Well are you going to get up?” Hinata stood warily under Kageyama’s sharp gaze as he put on the jacket and zipped it up. It was a little too big for Hinata, but it was comfortable. 

Hinata grinner, “Looks better on me doesn’t it?”  
“Yeah sure,” Kageyama huffed “Let’s get this over with so I can get out of the cold”

~~~

“Good afternoon freaks, whats up” Tanaka said as he walked over to where Hinata and Kageyama sat eating lunch.

“Hey Tanaka!” Hinata said, as bright as ever, compared to Kageyama who just gave a nod of acknowledgement. “Aren’t you excited to get back on the court?” 

“Probably not as excited as you are” Tanaka leaned closer to the two and said in a hushed voice “You didn’t hear if from me but I overheard Daichi telling Suga that the new assistant coach is a real buzz kill and has embarrassing punishments” Hinata stuck out his tongue at his statement. The sound of the gym door opening followed by two female voices caused Hinata to quickly glance up before turning back to listen to Tanaka brag loudly about how big his biceps have gotten. Tanaka realizes that Kageyama was staring at the girls and lets out a low whistle as the door closes behind them, “What a sight for sore eyes”, Hinata rolls his eyes and turns back to his sandwich, not before seeing pink dusting kageyama's usually blank features.

~~~

“All right everyone! Welcome back, i'm sure we all missed each other very much but we have to get back to practising hard if we want a chance at winning” Suga said cheerily before shooing everyone away to prepare for practice.

“Hey! Dumbass! How about not ramming ramming the cart against my heels”

“How about not being right in front of me as I try to cart it out?”

“Oi, you two, knock it off.” Assistant coach Ryoichi yelled across the court. The two sulked off in opposite directions and practice began.

“Sorry!” Hinata said as he messed up his second serve in a row “I’ll get it right this time, I promise!” Hinata worried and thought that maybe he could procrastinate until practice was over, after all there was only 5 minutes left. But as fate would have it, he served the ball directly to the back of an already angry Kageyama's head. A loud thwack echoed through the gym and Hinata began to run before he knew it. Tanaka and Nishinoya were shouting encouraging words to Hinata as he screamed and ran around the perimeter of the court away from a seething Kageyama. On his second lap, he was suddenly tripped and sent spiraling towards the floor, Kageyama right behind him. 

“Get up.” Ryoichi said angrily to the two boys, now writhing in pain on the ground “Everyone else go pack up, you two come outside with me.” Everyone quickly scrambled to put everything away and try not to watch as Hinata and Kageyama limped after Ryoichi.

“What is with you two? You have been teammates for a while now and you still hardly get along”

“We get along just fine!” Hinata tried to argue “most of the time…” Kageyama rolled his eyes dramatically followed by a quick glare from Hinata.

“You two need to figure this out, find something nice to say about the other one. We are not going anywhere until you two complement each other once.” The two stared wide eyed at their assistant coach and waited for a second for him to say he was just kidding and they just needed to run some extra laps at the next practice, but he didn’t. He stood there with his arms crossed waiting. Hinata began to panic, what if he accidentally said something that made Hinata catch onto what he really thought of him, what if he accidentally said something that made Kageyama uncomfortable, what if-

“You are good at volleyball for a short person” Kageyama said suddenly

“Good enough. Now it's your turn Hinata”

“Uhh,” Hinata thought for a second, what could he possibly say, what would piss off Kageyama but look innocent enough, then with a devilish grin, he said “You are the king of the court.” Kageyama looked disgusting and enraged but Ryoichi looked pleased.

“Good. Now get out of here, at least try to be nicer to each other,”

~~~

“I see you remembered a jacket this time,” Kageyama snorted as Hinata finally showed up to their night practise

“Yeah yeah whatever”

“Speaking of jackets, when am I getting that back?”

“Ah! I’ll get it back soon, I totally forgot to bring it,” Hinata laughed apologetically

“Whatever, lets start”

After an hour of striking and recovering the ball, they decided to quit early because of a rain warning. The two started to walk along the street in a comfortable silence.  
“You are always so bright, brighter than the blue sky” Kageyama suddenly said, breaking the silence

“W-what?” Hinata stuttered

“I kept thinking about what Ryoichi said and it made me realize… I just wanted to come up with an actual compliment. You are always so happy and have such a positive mind set that you really are brighter than any blue sky, you outshine every star out there.”

“But, why?”

“You are my bestfriend you idiot,” and with that, they slipped back into a comfortable silence.

~~~

Hinata walked lazily down the street, searching for a store that might sell athletic shorts that were actually comfortable, all of his shorts had pretty much been ruined due to trying to make impossible saves at him and Kageyama's night practises. 

“Hehe! Tobio you are so embarrassed!” Hinata suddenly heard, jerking his head in the direction he heard the voice come from. There he saw Kageyama, holding hands with one of the girls that he recognized from the day at lunch with Tanaka. He quickly dipped into the closest store he could find, maybe it was someone else who was named Tobio and looked exactly like his Kageyama. Hinata’s chest suddenly felt tight and tears pricked his eyes. No, no it can’t be, Kageyama is too awkward to get a girlfriend, it could never be him.

“Do you need help sir?” A woman in front of him asked with concern in her voice

“No, no i'm fine thank you” he managed to sputter out as he left the store quickly, trying in vain not to look at Kageyama and his new girlfriend, his face was red as his arm was snaked around her waist.

~~~

Hinata’s phone dinged, a welcome distraction from his math homework that he had spent the past 20 minutes trying to figure out. He beamed at Kageyama’s name on his screen.

“hey can i get my jacket back?” - Kags

“oh yeah sure np” - Hinata

A loud thwack sounded as Hinata tossed his phone angrily on his desk, why was he so mad? It's not like it was his jacket. Why did he care? Hinata's thoughts raced as he searched through his room for the black Karasuno jacket.

~~~

Tanaka and Kageyama looked at his girlfriend from afar. She stood laughing with her friends, standing there in her uniform and Kageyama’s jacket. Hinata wanted to hate her, but it wasn’t really her fault and she was happy, more importantly, so was Kageyama. 

“You really snagged a good one didnt you Kags. Didn’t think you had it in you to be honest,” Tanaka said with a light punch to Kageyama’s arm

“Heather really is an angel,” Kageyama said almost dreamily, it made Hinata sick to his stomach

~~~

“Alright alright, it's finally Kageyama's turn. Truth or dare?” Nishinoya asked 

“Truth.” Kageyama said, tightening his grip slightly on his girlfriend's hand

“Chicken” Hinata said, covering it with a cough

“You know what? Fine. Dare,” he said matter of factly, causing Heather to giggle

“Alrighty then, kiss the prettiest person-” Nishinoya cut off Kageyama before he could say ‘oh this is easy’ and just kiss his girlfriend “Prettiest person on the team.” Kageyama glared quickly at nishinoya before scanning the room then shrugging “Fine then, I’ll decide for you, go and kiss Hinata, he is like the cute little pomeranian of the team.” Hinata's pulse began to race, as he looked around at all the expectant faces looking back and forth between the two.

“Fine,” Kageyama said as he slipped from his girlfriend's grasp, she was wearing that damn jacket Hinata thought. Kageyama got closer and Hinata began to panic

“I don't know about this I-” he was cut off by a quick kiss that ended as quickly as it started. Suddenly Hinata was all red and his vision went white, all he could hear was buzzing and the faint laughter of his team. No later than Kageyama sat down, Hinata stood up so quickly his chair fell over. “I’m leaving,” he said before leaving. The second he heard the door click behind him, he began to run and suddenly he was almost to the outside doors, how could this happen, he looked like such an idiot, she was wearing that stupid jacket and he was holding her stupid hand and they just love each other and I’m just here, forever the third wheel. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching.  
“Hinata, I’m sorry, i didn’t know it would make you so upset I-”

“Why?” Hinata said louder than he intended “Why would you ever kiss me?”

“I really didn’t-”

“I’m not even half as pretty as her!” He was screaming now, he could tell but he didn’t care

“Hinata what are you talking about?”

“You, you gave her your sweater.”

“Is that what this is about? Really? That's why you've been so angry and distant and weird? Because I asked for my jacket back? Are you kidding me?” Kageyama's voice began to fill with anger “It’s just polyester,”

“But you like her better” Hinata’s voice cracked and tears fell down his face as he turned to leave

“Hinata?” Kageyama whispered

Hinata put his hands up against the handles and glanced back only once, and pushed open the doors, hoping that the sound would cover up him as he said “I wish I were Heather,”

**Author's Note:**

> spoiler alert, Kageyama heard him
> 
> go check out anniezoldyck on tiktok her videos are so good!!!


End file.
